


Magical Boy Incubus: Chapter 1 What Dreams May Cum

by nerdyglitterpatrol



Series: Magical Boy Incubus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Homoeroticism, M/M, Magical Boys, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Yaoi, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyglitterpatrol/pseuds/nerdyglitterpatrol
Summary: An unsuspecting programming student is tricked into becoming an incubus magical boy under the guise of a personal escort working to fight off a malicious alien race of tentacle monsters.Chapter 1: What dreams may cumWhile working his part time job at a 24 hour internet café in Shinjuku, an aspiring programming student and secret fudanshi harboring passionate fantasies of homoerotic escapades is confronted with the seductive prospect of joining a league of supernatural heroes to become his very own magical boy, with a twist…through the steamy introduction of a mysterious regular with watchful eyes and an insatiable sexual appetite.Trigger Warning: rape / (what could be viewed as) non concensual sex





	Magical Boy Incubus: Chapter 1 What Dreams May Cum

It was a rainy night. My breath plumed in the air around me as I shivered from the mild chill. Neon lights reflected in the pools splattered across the streets promised fever dreams of lust and forbidden romance. Bright pink soaplands, exotic love hotels, sheek host clubs and cabarets littered the streets. Though there was far more than lust taking hold of the red light district. I, a once normal and relatively innocent student found myself irrevocably entangled in a labyrinthine battle of survival hidden in plain sight within the confines of Shinjuku’s mizu shoubai, the night entertainment business.

It was a world I would’ve never anticipated being a part of, in fact the life I’d lead before had seemed like another world, and in every way it was. Before I found myself blackmailed into a position as an urisen, a private escort in Shinjuku’s flamboyant ni-chome, I had worked part time at an internet café, often working late night shifts as I studied to become a programmer during the day. I grew accustomed to the late night life and enjoyed the peaceful ambiance of the café. My interactions with customers was polite but minimal which suited me. My life changed forever, however, one night at the café.

A regular had entered the café around 10pm, looking a little exhausted and sunk into one of the chairs. I fought a prickling anxiety and approached him, guiding him politely to pay the small fee to use the facilities and directing his attention to the drink bar and endless ice cream available. He glimpsed my nametag, Tsubasa, paid and shrugged off any suggestion of food or drink, as usual. I went back to organizing manga left haphazardly around the café, glancing at him from time to time to make sure he was ok. At times there were customers who entered the café at odd hours of the night in critical conditions where I’d been forced to call the ambulance. He was thin in stature, hunched over the computer, his attractive face and the dark circles that marred it illuminated by the harsh light of the PC. His hair fell in wisps around his face, once carefully styled, now a little flat. He always smelled of excessive cologne and dressed in black.

The night was relatively uneventful. A few other customers came and went but he remained throughout my shift. It was approaching 3 am, the end of my shift. While returning manga to the shelves I came across some yaoi popular among the young women who came to the café. I blushed and my breath quickened slightly as I glanced at the cover before shoving it embarrassed into the shelf. I’d overheard the CDs the women, self proclaimed fujoshi, listened to while reading the manga. Over time my curiosity over this prominent fujoshi culture pulled me into the guilty pleasure of yaoi manga, and while I’m not proud to admit it I would sometimes eavesdrop on the CDs outside the rooms, repeatedly cleaning the hallways, my body progressively growing hotter, my skin more and more sensitive until I gave in, my hands sliding under my waistband, down between my thighs, slickened with sweat, heart racing as I gripped my swollen shaft and pumped my hand up and down, panting, desperately trying to stifle my own moans while my body responded eagerly to unabashed pleasure of the voice actors. 

I tried to shake off the feeling, the overwhelming desire to flip through the book and slip into a room to relieve my growing arousal, when I noticed the regular was no longer seated in front of the PC as he had been. Maybe he went to the bathroom or moved somewhere else. I shrugged it off. He was free to do as he wanted in the café. I made my way to the staff room to end my shift, but little did I know I would never make it there. 

On the way I heard the unmistakable sound of a yaoi CD, soft wet kissing sounds, followed by erotic moans. My body, burning with desire, betrayed me and I began to throb. I just…have to pass this room… I thought desperately. But before I could I heard a voice from inside the room, “Sumimasen.”  
My heart sank. Surely the customer wasn’t expecting me to open the door in the midst of such an embarrassing moment?!

They said it again “Sumimaseeen, hey are you there?”  
The voice, somehow slightly familiar, sounded irritable.  
It took everything I had to open the door, palms sweating furiously, heart racing. I desperately tried to maintain some shred of composure.  
“Yes, can I help you?” I managed to choke out in a relatively normal tone.  
The customer looked up at me. He sat legs stretched before him, one leg bent, his arm draped against his bent leg. It was the regular who’d been slouched in front of the PC earlier. I found myself shocked, I never imagined he would listen to yaoi CDs so casually. Several glasses sat empty on the table before him. The moaning continued, spilling out into the hall. I hurriedly closed the door, blushing in spite of myself.  
“It’s a mess in here, clean this up.” He gestured to the glasses, his tone dismissive.  
“Ah, yes, I’ll take the glasses.” I had to maintain a polite façade but internally I was furious. I reached forward to grab a glass and what happened next is a little unclear.

Suddenly I felt a firm grip on the embarrassing bulge I’d tried so desperately to contain. I moaned in spite of myself and dropped the glass, by body burning at the firm, unexpected contact. The customer chuckled and pressed me hard up against the door, the moaning of the CD relentless in the background, “aaah, ah, ahh ahhh”. He brushed his face against the crook of my shoulder, his breath hot against my neck. “Finally you’re mine, I had to wait so long.” I moaned as I felt his breath fan against my skin, and panted, blushing embarrassed at myself. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already this sensitive,” He smirked and rolled my package between his fingers, “so swollen just from that,” he motioned his head in the direction of the CD. “I knew when I saw you blushing at those books, and touching yourself in the halls you’d be fun.” “Ah,” I wished I could’ve hid my face in shame, “h-how did you know that?”  
“I saw you do it when I was here before, though you were so caught up in your arousal you must not have noticed me looking. How lewd and shameless you are.”  
My body burned with a new kind of intoxication. It seemed as if I were vibrating. I felt drunk, dizzy, the scent of his cologne deeply arousing.  
“Ah, it’s not like that…” I protested weakly, confronted with my own shameful lust.  
I heard my belt clang and felt my pants loosen roughly around my hips as he tore them down, forcing my briefs down with them. My penis bounced out, exposed, the air cool on my shaft and tender foreskin, now throbbing unconstrained, revealing my eager desire through my shame. Precum bubbled and gushed from my tip, leaving sticky strings trickling down my shaft. The customer laughed, his eyes for a moment seeming to glint red, and took my penis into his mouth, enveloping me in a wet tight warmth, swirling his long tongue around my aching throbbing shaft. I arched my back against the door, slowly abandoning any sense of reality and moaned recklessly, my voice loud and eager. My nipples hardened in seconds and it was not long before my shirt was torn off me to expose my desire there too. Slowly, though in a strange intoxicated state, the customer’s appearance seemed to change. I wasn’t sure if it was real or imagined. His skin, usually pale seemed to take on a more purplish tint, and his eyes, normally dark, seemed to glow red. The circles around his eyes darkened into black, and when I could glimpse his teeth, they seemed sharpened. Was I imagining it? I wasn’t sure. But my body felt so good I didn’t put much thought into it. I must be imagining it. He slid his mouth off my cock, leaving it drenched in his hot sticky saliva, and slid his tongue around my nipple, sucking and swirling his tongue around the sensitive areola until I felt like I might break from the stimulation of it. I must’ve moaned loud enough to hear through the walls, but I no longer cared.

I felt his skin, unusually hot against mine, somehow he’d torn off his own clothes without me noticing. Again he seemed purplish in tone and I noticed what appeared to be tattoos all down his legs and along his sides. “Ah!” I moaned in panic and tried to push him off of me, “Are those tattoos!?” I shrieked, finally forced to confront his strange appearance. “Are you, y-ya-“  
He cut me off with a laugh, “No, I’m not Yakuza.” He smiled, devastatingly beautiful even in my fear, “I’m worse.” He laughed again and left a dramatic pause for me to wriggle and panic, fearing the dangerous situation I seemed to have gotten myself into. He nuzzled my neck, licked my ear, leaving me weak and whispered, “I’m an incubus.”

I desperately tried to squirm away from him,”You’re a…WHAT?! Incubus..? Like a demon??” I chuckled anxiously to myself, “No way…no way I’m losing it, this must be some kind of weird nightmare… those only exist in weird fantasies or hentai…they’re not real! What kind of sick…”  
“I thought you might say something like that,” he said calmly, cutting me off. As if to prove his point the energy in the small room seemed to shift palpably, gathering at once and then just when it seemed unbearably suffocating, releasing to reveal his true form. 

His skin now was clearly purple in tone, a light iridescent lavender. His eyes shone red from a deep blackness and from his head two thick ram like horns grew and arched into existence, fading from black to a glowing red at their tips, flickering with a firelike light, the tattoos along his body glowing the same bright red. From behind him a tail seemed to sprout and spring forward, its tip a curved black spade, throbbing in its own strange way. Small black sinewy bat like wings unfurled from around his hips and along his back, unbearable attractive in spite of my confusion.  
“Are you…serious?!” I cried in breathless disbelief, “you’re really a fucking demon…”  
“Yes,” he chuckled mischievously, “quite literally.”  
“Shut up you stupid freak,”  
“Shh, sh is that how we talk to someone who makes us feel soooo good?” He smirked again and didn’t leave a second of time for me to react before he went at me full force, forcing my legs roughly apart, licking my tightened anus into an embarrassing throbbing gaping obedient hole, while I moaned uncontrollably, a slave to the pleasure, thoroughly lubricating me with his thick hot saliva before shoving half of his thick long shaft deep into my eager ass.  
“You want it so bad your ass is tightening around me instantly, look how desperately you want to ride my cock.”  
I whined, drenched in sweat, a throbbing mindless mess as I felt him thick and hot filling me up with his girth, grinding unapologetically against my sensitive prostate. He teased me, sliding in and out so slowly, stimulating my prostate so intensely I could barely stand it, “Aaaah,” I opened my mouth, tongue unconsciously rolling from my mouth, saliva trickling from it, “fuuuuuck mee, I want all of you inside just shove it in already!” I demanded irritably.  
“Gladly,” he smiled mischievously and before I knew it I felt as though I were nearly skewered with his massive cock, all 30cms of his thick ribbed penis tearing into me repeatedly with no restrain. He pounded me again and again, his hips slapping hard against my ass, leaving sweet wet sounds that thoroughly aroused me. Meanwhile his tail had folded under us and curled up around to wrap around my throbbing dick much like a pussy, tightening hot and wet around my girth, sliding up and down against the hyper sensitive skin of my dick, driving me crazy while his tongue swirled around my hardened nipples. Somehow I heard his voice throughout it all, as if I were somehow telepathic, and in this crazy situation I wasn’t about to question the possibility of it, telling me in great detail how desperate and hopelessly horny I’d become, that at this point I was no longer even human. 

I had never felt so good, so incredibly overstimulated that I physically felt as though I were melting. I moaned louder than my voice had ever been, rising higher and higher into ecstasy until my mind blanked, and finally he came, his thick hot semen bursting and gushing endlessly inside of me, oozing out of my quivering gaping hole in thick viscous bursts. Simultaneously his tail seemed to cum as well, enveloping my throbbing cock in thick hot juices just as it relinquished me to slide into my mouth and gush down my throat, to cum myself in sweet lapping waves that shot out onto his stomach. I collapsed, exhausted and completely incapacitated, trembling, incapable of moving. 

“You feel my semen inside of you now don’t you? There’s so much it’s pouring out of you, it’s rare to come across such an eager virgin.” 

I blushed furiously, “I never said I was a virgin.”

He only smiled smugly “gochisousama,” and inclined his head, thanking me for the meal of my body.

“Anyway that cum inside you is no ordinary cum,”

“Oh god, what now,” I sighed helpless.

“You might not have known it at the time but by begging for me to slide my cock inside you, you were giving up your humanity.”

“I…what?” I blinked, unable to process what he had just said.

He sat on top of me, straddling my thighs, his tail curled behind him, now somehow dressed in a kind of slutty black strapped lacey lingerie, his penis somehow still throbbing, eyes fixed on what must have been the erotic sight of my ass drenched in his cum, rubbing his slick penis against my own. He idly took my cock and his in his hand and began frotting, pumping his hand up and down, our cocks a slimy mess in his hand. “Yeah you’re an incubus now, though for now you might feel human. In a few weeks you should start to feel the effects of being an incubus slowly change your erotic body, meaning,” he smirked, licking his lips, “That food and drinks will start to lose their appeal, in fact if you eat or drink you’ll feel sick, and your libido will steadily increase, it’ll become your appetite, until you feed on semen.”

“What…?” I asked numbly, tears welling in my eyes.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be one of us now. I’ll be your mentor so I’ll be in charge of” he paused briefly, smiling wickedly, “training you. And I’ll take you to the our exclusive club in ni-chome where you’ll be living and working from now on, Tsubasa.”

I gasped, aroused by his sultry voice saying my name. All I could do was moan idly at the stimulation of my cock, blushing, completely confused and in disbelief, wanting idly to suck his cock, mesmerized by the flickering light of the marks along his thighs, my own body hot and throbbing on the floor of the CD room in the net café. I reached up and pulled him on top of me into a deep kiss and lost myself in the heat of his mouth and rhythmic swirling and sucking of his tongue.


End file.
